


Les Misérables Love Story

by orphan_account



Category: Les Misérables RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The Les Misérables Love Story: The story of the love of two people, told through their time as Les Misérables actors, spread over 15 years.





	

**Extract from the transcript of the Les Misérables 30 Years Since Broadway Concert**

_Ramin and Hadley (Valjean and Javert, respectively) emerge for individual bows together._

Hadley (to audience): I want everyone to be aware that this bastard here is breaking Les Mis tradition; for the first time ever, Valjean and Javert are taking their bows together.

Ramin (to Hadley): Yeah well, not like it was your idea or anything…

Hadley: Might well have been, but it’s my bow, so technically; you’re breaking tradition, not me.

_Both step back, joining line of fellow cast mates._

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> Boys, you do know there’s an entire audience there, right? And that this is being broadcast live?
> 
> And recorded for dvd? There _is_ a world beyond you two…

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots 

> Wait, wait, wait. Ramin and Hadley. Are stiLL HOLDING HANDS. WHAT THE FUCK, GUYS

 

 

Schteve

> Theatre people: Valjean and Javert, are they together??? Like, I know nothing about them, but they look hella cute holding hands and teasing each other…

MyApollo

> They’re both married. To other people. And have kids. And are probably straight.

Schteve

> Jesus Christ mate, they’re hella great friends then. I need myself some friends like that…

                                                                          

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> FUCK YEAH, THEY’RE DOING AN ENCORE

Revolutionary-idiots  

> ONE DAY MORE. 25TH ANNIVERSARY CONCERT CAST.

Revolutionary-idiots  

> Did someone ban Hadley from leaving the stage or something? He was R right, he’ll be in the ensemble, why the fuck is he just stood there???

Revolutionary-idiots

> To clarify, the members of the cast who had an individual part in One Day More came out and all took there positions. Ramin went over and joined them.
> 
> Hadley, and the rest of the Amis, and what not, only sang the ensemble part at the end. The entire ensemble came out _just for that part_. Except, of course, for Hadley. Who stood there, watching Ramin, and looking somewhat like a lost puppy.
> 
> Why, Hads, why???

 

 

Schteve

> Why isn’t anyone letting that guy leave???

Schteve

> Why is Javert watching Valjean so much???

Schteve

> Wait, why is no one who they were a minute ago? What;s happening?

Schteve

> Ohhhhhhhhhh

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> ONE DAY MORE, WITH THE 10TH ANNIVERSARY CAST. FUCK YEAH.

Revolutionary-idiots

> WAIT. SOMETHING IS GOING ON HERE. RAMIN IS ENJOLRAS _AGAIN_. HADLEY IS MARIUS.

Revolutionary-idiots

> Why. Why. Why.

Revolutionary-idiots

> What is happening.

 

 

Schteve

> Have those two been in every version of Les Mis? I think yes

              

 

_Stage clears. Ramin and Hadley remain._

Ramin (to audience): A few months ago, Hadley and I had an idea. It was a sort of ‘it’d be nice but would never happen’ idea. Except, we approached someone about it, and they liked it. And they asked some other people about it, and it happened. And so, they’re letting us do this.

Hadley: We realise this’ll make no sense to most of you right now, but hopefully you’ll understand by the end; just give us a chance.

_Both step back slightly, positioning themselves to allow them to sing. The lights drop, spotlight only on them. Text is projected onto a screen behind them._

Revolutionary-idiots

> WHAT.

 

 

_Text reads:_

               ‘Ramin – Valjean (2011 – 2015)

                Hadley – Javert (2011 – 2012)’

 

              

Revolutionary-idiots

> IT’S A STARS AND BRING HIM HOME MASH UP. AND IT WORKS.

 

 

  _Text fades. New text appears. It reads:_

               ‘Ramin – Enjolras (2004, 2010)

                Hadley – Grantaire (2010)'

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> OH MY GOD. THEY’RE GOING THROUGH THE CHARACTERS THEY’VE BEEN AT THE SAME TIME

Revolutionary-idiots

> THEY RE-DID RED AND BLACK WITHOUT MARIUS. JUST THE TWO OF THEM. TEASING EACH OTHER. IT WAS ADORABLE

Revolutionary-idiots

> HADLEY SANG R’S VERSE FROM BRING HIM HOME. RAMIN HUGGED HIM AFTER. THEY LEFT THEIR ARMS AROUND EACH OTHER.

 

 

_Text fades. New text appears. It reads:_

‘Ramin – Feuilly, u/s Marius, u/s Enjolras (2002 – 2003)

Hadley – Marius (2002 – 2003)’

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> I DON’T UNDERSTAND.
> 
> EMPTY CHAIRS AT EMPTY TABLES IS NOT A LOVE SONG. AND YET IT IS, SOMEHOW

Revolutionary-idiots

> Remember when we freaked out over them singing Empty Chairs at the Palladium, or wherever? THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER, HOLY SHIT

 

 

_Text fades. A final set of text appears. It reads:_

‘Les Misérables: A story that been told through music for over 30 years.

The Les Misérables Love Story: The story of the love of two people, told through their time as Les Misérables actors, spread over 15 years.’

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> WHAT THE FLYING FUCK

Revolutionary-idiots

> LES MISERABLES LOVE STORY. 15 FUCKING YEARS.

 

 

Schteve

> Wait… Is it them? But they’re married?

Schteve

> HOLY FUCK IT’S THEM. Take that, guy who told me they’re straight earlier

 

 

Revolutionary-idiots

> AHHHHHHHHHHH. THEY FUCKING KISSED. ON LIVE TV.

Revolutionary-idiots

> THEY;VE BEEN TOGETHER FOR 15 YEARS. HOLY FUCKING SHIT
> 
>  

* * *

 

 

**Extract from the official statement released by Hadley Fraser**

>               I think it is important to know that mine and Ramin’s announcement is not a spontaneous decision; this is not something that we just _decided_ to do. This is our lives, and has been for years now.
> 
>                Ramin and I are together. Romantically. We are dating, we are partners, we are boyfriends. I can give it many names, but the point that matters is that we are in a relationship (although, if you’re wondering, we refer to ourselves as partners).
> 
>                We both also have wives. Few people would (hopefully) accuse Ramin of marrying Mandy as a beard, or to hide something; given how long they’ve been together. I, on the other hand, will probably be accused of that, given I only married Rosalie 3 years ago. As a result, I need to make it very clear: Ramin and I are both polyamorous people. We have always, and will always, like multiple people, and want to date multiple people.
> 
>                I also want to impress on people that Ramin and I did not choose to marry women instead of men, it simply happened that way. Ramin and Mandy were married before Ramin marrying me even became a consideration. And not because we are two men, or anything; but because those two had been together long before Ramin even considered dating me. With Ramin married to Mandy, and marriage with Ramin therefore off the table, it meant that I would likely marry by other partner. This is where people tend to accuse me of hiding my sexuality, or choosing to marry a woman over a man; and while I understand where you are coming from, it is important to know that was never my intention. I dated both men and women; it just so happened that the relationship that lasted, the partner that I married was a women. It could just have easily been a man.
> 
>                Ramin and I would also like everyone to know that despite us having multiple partners, we have never cheated on anyone, and nor would we ever. When I first came along, Ramin made it clear that while he would like to date me, Mandy came first. If Mandy was against the idea, we would not date; he would never consider breaking up with her. Ramin and I often discussed our being polyamorous, and he made it clear all along that I was welcome to date whoever I wanted. And yet, before every date, I made sure to discuss it with Ramin, I made sure he was aware of everything. And every person I dated was told about us, told that if they were not ok with it, then they had better leave. We feel the need to stress once more that polyamory is not cheating, and that everyone involved is absolutely fine with everything that happens.

              

 

**Extract from the official statement released by Ramin Karimloo**

>                No one noticed, or at least, I don’t think anyone did; but our announcement at the end of yesterday’s performance was not just an announcement of our relationship: we both ended it wearing one more ring than we started it wearing. We may not legally be able to get married, but we can still promise each other our love, and our lives.

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a recurring dream/idea I've been having, and has refused to leave me alone...
> 
> I would love some Tumblr friends: [historicalbisexualnerds](http://historicalbisexualnerds.tumblr.com/)


End file.
